


Packed Up My Heart and Brought It To You.

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: We Two Fools [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim moves in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packed Up My Heart and Brought It To You.

Jim set the last of the cardboard boxes down in the living room, before collapsing onto the sofa with a grunt. In the other room, Joanna ran about with a screech, as Leonard put together a quick lunch for the seven year old. Closing his eyes, Jim sunk deeper into the cushions, relaxing his aching joints.

 

“Jim?”

 

He startled, sitting up quickly as Leonard stood in front of him. “Sorry!” Leonard chuckled, easing himself onto the sofa. “You hungry? I just made Jo jelly and fluff sandwich.”

 

“Fluff?” Jim snickered, earning an eyeroll. “Nah, I’m good a the moment.”

 

Leonard nodded and sat back, taking note of all the boxes that now filled the living room. “You know,” he started. “It didn’t look like you had much in your apartment. Don’t tell me you raided a yard sale yesterday.”

 

“I have a lot of clothes and books,” Jim shrugged. “But a lot of it belongs to both Hikaru and I and I didn’t know what to do with it. Gonna wait until he comes home from break so he can take what he wants and the rest we can just ditch or something.”

 

“Hmm,” Leonard nodded, as Jim moved closer to him.

 

Resting his head against Leonard’s shoulder, Jim closed his eyes and relaxed. A whole weeks worth of packing and organizing, left him tired and sore. Once the knick-knacks were stowed away in bubble wrap and the clothes tucked into suitcases, Jim spent the previous day loading some of the boxes into his car and cleaning the apartment down.

 

Then, early that morning, Leonard and Joanna arrived bright and early to take the rest of the boxes in the truck. It had been an eventful morning, as Joanna ran in and out of the apartment, ordering the boys to move faster down the stairs.

 

“ _Come on, Daddy! You gots to move faster so Jim can put his stuff in our house!”_

“I’m glad you’re here,” Leonard finally said, after a moment of silence. “I hate it when you leave after spending the night.”

 

Jim smiled against his shoulder, “Me too,” he said quietly. “I’m glad that you asked me to move in, Bones.”

 

Leonard wrapped his arm around Jim’s shoulders, “It was getting too lonely in there anyway,” Jim sighed, burrowing himself closer to Leonard. “And this house is just too big for you and Jo alone.”

 

They both looked around at the outdated living room, still designed with Leonard’s Great Aunt’s old furniture and knick-knacks. It had been four months since Melanie and Chris made the big move to Manhattan, leaving behind their former places of residency behind.  It was Melanie, who came to Leonard with the keys to the house, handing them over as if it were no big deal.

 

“ _It’s all paid off,”_ she said, when Leonard tried to protest. “ _Len, you know that shitty apartment you went and rented is no place for a girl to grow up in. This house is big enough for her to grow and run around in and I’m not selling it.”_

She wouldn’t take no for an answer, much to Jim and Chris’s amusement, as she gave him all the reasons why he should move back into the house. It wasn’t until she finally admitted that she went and put the house in his name, which left Leonard with no choice but to accept it.

 

Then, as they rolled quickly into May, Jim realized that the lease for his apartment was up. With Hikaru gone at John Hopkins, along with a good portion of his belongings, Jim realized that the two-bedroom space was just too big for him.

 

“ _I’ll look for something a bit smaller,”_ Jim said one night, as he and Leonard lounged in his bed. “ _I should be able to find a one bedroom studio in town for half of what I’m paying here.”_

Since their relationship began at the end of December, Jim and Leonard alternated days and weekends when it came to spending the night with each other. It was mostly Jim spending the night with Leonard at the house, since it was hard to find a sitter for little Joanna. Once every few weeks, Leonard managed to get Scotty and Gaila to babysit, just to spend the night with Jim at the apartment. So when Leonard offered up his house as a place for Jim to live in, the younger man was very surprised.

 

“ _I mean, we’ve been together for almost four months,”_ Leonard shrugged in the darkness. “ _I just want you to live with us, Jim. I want you there in the mornings having breakfast with me and Jo. And I want you there when it’s time for her to go to bed, that way we can both read her stories and tuck her in.”_

It took less than thirty seconds after that, for Jim to say yes. The next morning, he was already pulling down the suitcase from the top shelf of the hall closet and informing his landlord that he would not be renewing the lease.

 

“We really need to repaint this place,” Leonard grumbled. “We have a room that’s lime-fucking-green, Jim. My sister is crazy.”

 

“Poor Chris,” Jim snickered, shaking his head. “I hope she got to paint one room in their apartment a lime green.”

 

Leonard snorted, “Maybe next week, we can go through everything in the basement,” he suggested. “I know Chris started that project when he and Mellie came back from Puerto Rico, but I think we should really do it.”

 

Jim smiled, “Look at you,” he said, shaking his head. “You’re getting all….domesticated now.”

 

“I am not,” Leonard frowned, blushing slightly. “This house is designed for an old lady and last time I checked, we weren’t old ladies.”

 

“No,” Jim shook his head. “We’re not. But you’re an old man.”

 

Leonard was about to speak, when Joanna came running into the room with a squeal.

 

“Daddy! Daddy!” she screeched, jumping onto him. “Can we unpack Jim’s things now?”

 

“Patience is a virtue, little miss,” Leonard huffed, as she sat on his lap. “And you have fluff all over your face.”

 

Joanna giggled as Leonard wiped the mess off her, reaching out for Jim. “Tonight,” she started, as Jim pulled her onto his own lap. “Can you read me a story from one of your books?”

 

“I can read you many stories,” Jim grinned. “Maybe one night you can read me one of yours? The one about the kid who’s Dad is a god?”

 

“Percy!” she squealed, as he kissed her cheek. “I’m going to read you _all_ my books, Jim! And when Daddy has work, we can build a tent in my room with all my blankets and we can pretend to star watch.”

 

Leonard chuckled as Joanna babbled about all the things she and Jim could do now, while Jim nodded and stated his desire to “search for the fairy family” that lived in the basement.

 

After a few minutes of chatter, Leonard finally sat up on the sofa. “Okay kiddo,” he chuckled, as Joanna went on and on. “Let’s make Jim a sandwich and then we’ll start unpacking.”

 

“Can we make him a jelly and fluff sandwich?” she asked him, before turning back to Jim. “Do you want a jelly and fluff sandwich? Daddy makes the best ones!”

 

“I would _love_ a jelly and fluff sandwich,” Jim beamed at her. “Do you think your Daddy could cut my sandwich into triangles?”

 

The little girl nodded, her ponytail bobbing furiously as she did. “Okay then,” Jim said, as he sat up with her. “Let’s go watch Mr. Grumpy Chef make my sandwich.”

 

Standing up, Jim carried Joanna down the hall towards the kitchen, following Leonard as they went.

 

“Jim?” Joanna asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

“Yeah, baby doll?”

 

Leonard chuckled at the nickname, one of many, that Jim titled her with.

 

“I’m happy that you live with me and my Daddy now,” she said softly. “Because I love you and you make my Daddy happy.”

 

Jim felt his heart clench and the prickling behind his eyes, as the threat of tears began.

 

“Do you love me too?” Jim asked, as she nodded. “Good. Because I love you very much as well.”

 

Joanna beamed at him, giggling. “ And now I have a partner in crime when it comes to driving your Daddy up the wall,” Jim continued, as the trio stepped into the kitchen. “You gonna help me prank him?”

 

“Oh yes!” Joanna nodded, as he sat her down in one of the chairs. “Water balloons!”

 

“You two better slow down over there,” Leonard warned, as he opened the package of bread. “Only been livin’ here for ten minutes, Jim. It’s not too late to set up the bedroom down the hall for you.”

 

Jim laughed as he sat down across from Joanna, “You would never, Bones,” he said, as Joanna giggled. “Don’t worry, old man. Jo and I will go on easy on you.”

 

“Yeah Daddy!” Joanna nodded, as she turned in her seat. “Jim and I will be nice to you after we throw our water balloons at you.”

 

Leonard scowled as Jim rolled in his seat, chuckling at the sincerity of Joanna’s promise. “Do not corrupt my daughter, Jim,” warned, pointing the fluff-smeared butter knife at him. “It will not end well for you.”

 

“Love you too, Bones,” Jim grinned, enjoying the blush that scattered across Leonard’s cheeks. “Alright Jo! Let’s talk about paint colors for that living room!”

 

 


End file.
